


This Disease Called Love

by Furtive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Lovesickness, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: Law can't fight the fact that something is wrong with him.





	This Disease Called Love

Law had felt helpless.

He laid in bed listening to the occasional beeps that resonated throughout the submarine, he would like to blame his lack of sleep on the noise, but that was just plainly untrue. The real aggressor to his sleepless night was a certain straw hat.

He infected him.

Upon meeting Luffy, he could tell there was something mildly interesting about the boy. He stuck out like a sore thumb, a brazen fool running straight forward to trouble. Maybe he admired that unapologetic stupidness, or his brutish fighting style, but as much as Law doesn't like to admit, it was something much more simpler than that. His smile. Call the man predictable, he just naturally gravitated to stupid grinning idiots.

Law, unfortunately, did this often. It was a cycle. On nights when he felt most alone, he tried to drown his brain with empty white noise, but eventually it would filter out and he was back to his lovelorn state of mind. After that, everything would hurt. His covers felt too heavy for his body, and he would shove them off because they didn’t envelop him like the invasive rubber boy did.

It was sickening. 

What’s worse is he knew how far he fell into the comfortability straw hat provided, and how Law was the only one suffering. This treatment from Luffy... Law knew he was nothing special. That thought burned into his head like a hot iron, striking his body repeatedly.   
Nothing special.

The edges of the submarine walls looked like they were looming over him, coming closer to suffocate him in his self-loathing. How strange his bed appeared to him, Looking far too big for one person, like there was a spot vacant for a warm body to comfort him. Someone like Luffy, who would attach himself to Law, and bother him endlessly, all while sweetly saying a chopped up version of his name. He wanted him to be here, so he could weakly tell him to leave him alone and then continue to enjoy his company. Even if he was nothing special, he could pretend that Luffy only wanted Law’s attention. Just for a second.  
Now his eyes are finally starting to close, lulling to sleep but still reluctant to shut.

It seemed impossible to continue any further, but one night was all he needed to wait. The island his crew had decided to rest at would be the meeting place for the two parties.Tomorrow, the Strawhats would dock on the hidden cape adjacent to a small village to discuss “important” alliance matters.There was really nothing to talk about, but Law was a smart man, he had already thought up some fake urgencies for their meeting. Not that Luffy would care to hear them in the first place. 

His heart still ached as he thought of tomorrow, yet to be soothed about the possibility of seeing Luffy. He shoved his head into his pillow and groaned, cursing his own stupidity. Nestling in for the night, Law retrieved the covers and hid beneath them. The air underneath quickly became uncomfortable, but it was a better distracting thought than the fool he laid his affections with.

/

Morning came quicker than Law wished, awakened by the nearby laughter of his crew resonating from the submarine deck. His eyes slowly opened, blinded by the light seeping in from the windows in his room. Rest was terrible today too, he hadn’t known at what time he finally hit the hay, but he must have been sleeping for no more than 5 hours. A deep groan left his mouth as he rose from his bed. A lot of movement from upstairs, he couldn't make out what exactly was going on, but he’d come to find out sooner or later. He dressed himself in a rather slow pace, not feeling particularly energized enough to get the deed done faster. After he had finished putting on his shoes, Law sat in the bed for s little while longer. He wondered if it was going to be a mistake leaving it, just sitting in it right now gave him much more comfort than knowing once he walked out his door, he wouldn’t be able to hide from anyone.Once his day begun, it was only a matter of time till he had to be face to face with Luffy. That was both a good and a bad thing within itself, but Law started to feel that only bad was going to come from today's meeting.

Law made his way to the door, ignoring the regret that piled up in his stomach. He traveled through the submarine and made his way to the deck.The laughter he heard earlier was louder and more threatening than before, but it was too late to turn back and he knew it. 

A creaking noise accompanied by the sudden throw of the door landed eyes to Law. Penguin and Sachi shot two wide grins, waving towards their sleep deprived captain. Noticing the two, he gave a subtle nod and a modest smile.

“Mornin’ Penguin.”

“Sachi.”

“Straw hat.”

Law stopped right in his tracks, quickly after acknowledging the three he realized what was off about the picture. Trying his best not to look shocked, he continued to speak to the three, fighting off panic that was settling in his body.

“You are early, surprised you are actually awake at this hour.” 

The attention of the surgeon focused only on Luffy, obvious to his two snickering crewmates, but lost on Straw hat himself. His eyes cast downwards toward the younger man, slightly annoyed but in no way angry. In a way, a very soft gaze. 

“Torao!”

Luffy flung himself forward, offering a quick yet firm hug. It was enough to make Law feel pain, almost like pricking thorns emerged behind his heart and intertwined with his veins. It must be some sort of disease, worsening with contact by a certain rubber man. In order to get to the bottom of this, maybe Law had to cut open his chest and further inspect the constant discomfort Luffy caused him.

When he let go, his bright smile blessed Trafalgar. Luffy’s cheeks, round and soft, pushed his large eyes to a close. ‘A smile worth more than his bounty.’ Law thought to himself.

“We docked a little over that way,” he said while pointing toward the long sandy beach, “Sanji is making breakfast right now, I told him to make something really special for you and your crew!”  
He rubbed the back of his own neck, almost rewarding himself for the generosity. Through his toothy grin, a laugh slipped out. “I woke up early because I was excited! You are gonna join us, right?” 

A determined young man stared back at him, Law knew there was only one right answer.

“I wouldn’t mind eating.”

Behind their captain, Penguin and Sachi snickered. Penguin, being encouraged by his fellow crewmate, had approached Law to tease him. He slapped his back playfully, and looked back towards Sachi with a sly smile.

“Ah yes eating, I love doing that.”

With a swift turn, the surgeon was ready to slash them up, but he settled with burning holes in the back of their skulls. Before things could turn sour, Luffy replied innocently to Penguin.

“Oh me too, I could eat all day!” He jumped along with the statement, bursting to the seams with excitement. His head shot back towards where his own crew was stationed. He must have remembered the food being prepared on the Sunny, before any response was made to him, Luffy readied to fling himself back. As impatient as he was, he would immediately head for the kitchen to bother their curly browed cook. For Sanji’s sake, Law hoped it was close to finished.  
“Torao! I’ll use the transponder snail to call you when to come over. I can’t wait to see you!” 

With that he beamed another smile, and took off to the distance.

‘I can’t wait to see you’

That is what he said to Law.

He could hear his subordinates behind him mocking him for being so smitten, but it was something hard to hide. He felt it deep in his bones, that feeling of warmth another person could offer. It shook him to the core. It was so foreign from the bonds he formed previously before out of familial connection. This one made him fear everything and want so much in return, it was scary. He was never satisfied with anything. Too much attention from Straw Hat made him want to cower depths below the ocean’s surface, but the loneliness felt worse.   
The only solution he saw to this incurable illness was death. Or maybe he could cut out his heart from the seams they hold onto and bury it somewhere where worms could eat it, that pales in comparison to the onslaught of emotions Luffy plagued him with.

He’d have to deal with that later, once he came face to face with the plucky boy again.

He was bad for Law’s health, yet at the same time he never felt better.

/

Breakfast with the Straw hats went exactly how one would assume it to go, it was loud, and that was a terrible understatement. The Heart Pirate seemed like the type of man who despised that type of scene, but he really didn’t mind it every now and then. Besides, the people he surrounded himself with were far from being meek. 

The food itself was wonderful, never a disappointment, that Black leg. Sanji served a delicious assortment of delicacies and delights with a piping hot cup of warm creamy coffee, Luffy and friends were stuffing their faces happily. Of course this excluded Nami and Robin, who seemed to be the only two with table manners and proper hunger management.

Never before had there been a more beautiful day, “Blue skies, and sunny weather! Not a cloud in sight.” Nami had dreamily reported. After her meal, she seemed ready to lay down on a lounging chair and soak up what the day had to offer. To Law, this information was quite useless, he never would’ve noticed how lovely the day was till the sun kissed navigator mentioned it. Up till now, his eyes were only glued to the gluttonous captain eating away his tenth plate of a fancy seafood omelette. 

The others dismissed themselves after just one, promptly thanking Sanji for a bountiful feast yet again. Luffy was still at the table enjoying himself to what was left over by the crew. The Heart pirates all looked stuffed, ready to depart at any moment, but they patiently sat down waiting for Law. He realized that he may have been holding them up until now and gave a dismissive nod, they all gladly accepted the free time and wandered around the Sunny. Franky and Usopp seemed the most interested in entertaining their guests with neat inventions they crafted up, to which his crew was equally enticed with.

“You done eating?” Sanji remarked in a tone that was lost on Law. As serious as he was about food, maybe saying he was full was the wrong response.

“Sorry, my appetite is small. It was all great, the coffee especially.” Both of them looked down to his near empty cup and the food placed in front of him which had only seen at most three bites taken from it, Sanji thought it was worth a laugh. Sculpted hands formed by care for the art grabbed Law’s plate with a calm delicate nature to them, rather understanding the chef was. He placed the thin porcelain near Luffy who devoured it in seconds. He filled the cup Law had emptied. 

“Sanji brews it himself! Looks complicated, I don’t drink it a lot but if it is his I will.” Luffy commented with a cheek almost bursting with shrimp.

The blond chef was still humble throughout the praise, he only cuffed his white shirt and talked as if the answer was as plain as day,  
“Robin thinks it’s delicious, so I’ll make it till the day I die.”

Speaking her name must have triggered his automated skirt chaser mode, for he left immediately following the statement. In his hand was a creamsoda topped with a vanilla bean ice cream for Nami, and said coffee for Robin. When did he even make those drinks? Where did they come from? Law couldn’t guess, but he admired the tenacity. 

He brought his attention back to Luffy, who was still occupied at the moment stuffing his face. In between meals, Luffy would speak casually back to Law.

“Nami says we can’t leave the island until tomorrow morning you know? Because she isn’t done recording info and stuff.” He stated before continuing his meal. “So tonight we are gonna have a feast! Can your crew join?”

The confident captain smiled at him, bits of rice stuck onto the side of his cheek. There was an aura around him, one that captivated him. It felt like he was going to be consumed by it. Like a bee to honey, his allure to him felt natural. 

“Straw hat.” He interrupted, almost unprepared for his big eyes to stare back at him expectantly. Law, stumbling on his thoughts, had no real conversation planned up until now. He did last night but they all seemed to escape his mind at this very moment. Instead he said something stupid. Something incredibly stupid.

“This alliance, may have not been well thought out.”

Luffy, taken aback, was given no time to protest. Law had gathered his dishware and set it in a pile of other used dishes. 

/  
It was now late at night, Law was alone in his room. With nothing better to do, he focused on the swaying of the ship. It helped him keep his mind off of his previous destructive thoughts.   
The ones that told him hours had passed and Straw hat still hadn’t attempted to reach out to him. The ones that said he was left alone in his submarine because maybe Luffy listened to his words, and could care less if Law disbanded the alliance. 

“I should call it a night.” Law whispered to himself. 

His long tired legs made their way over to his bed, where he sat for awhile just to ponder why he was acting so strange. Then he returned beneath the sheets, shielding himself from whatever intrusive thoughts were going to invade him next. 

From his door way he heard a knock, he groaned for the fact he had just gotten comfortable. No way was he going to get up now. A voice followed the knock.

“Hey captain, it’s me Sachi. We just got back from the Sunny.” Noises could be heard from behind him as a second voice chimed in, it seemed to be Penguin.

“We got some leftovers if you are hungry.”

The two did not wait for a response and shuffled away. Silence yet again, Law took a deep breath and rolled over to his side. He made a mental note regarding the leftovers, he hadn’t touched anything since morning. While the others slept, he would roam the kitchen and retrieve the food. His stomach was already loudly pleading for something to fill it, now he really couldn't sleep. More noises came from his doorway. Agitated, he threw the covers back off of him.

Another knocking sound. They sounded impatient. Law already disrupted from sleep went to go open it, and when he did, he was left with another surprise.

“Straw hat?”

“Shhh. Torao, I’, sneaking in!”

“Wait what?” He said helplessly, letting the boy walk past him. “Why are you here? Let alone at this hour?”

“I wanted to come sooner, but Robin told me you should have some time alone.I didn’t want to, but I trusted her. But now I am worried about you again, so I came.”

Worried.

Worried about Law.

He motioned to something he was hiding behind his back, unveiling a bento box that was obscured by himself. 

“Torao, you haven’t eaten anything have you? I told Sanji I was hungry, so I asked him to make this.”

Luffy pushed it into Law’s face, making him step back a bit. He had a look of slight sadness on his face, added to a look of displeasure. Either way, Law knew something was wrong. 

“Thank you… um… is this all you came here for?” He questioned, accepting the gift.

To that, he saw the boy’s face twist. An attempt to hide what he was about to say next.  
“Yes…”

“Then shouldn’t you go back to your ship? I am going to sleep soon.”

Almost if he was unable to hear the other man, Luffy went further into the room. He sat on the edge of Law’s bed and stared back at him. A serious expression he wore.

“No. We haven’t had our alliance meeting yet!” 

Law’s body moved without his knowledge, already compliant to humor the rubber man. He sat in a seat that sat adjacent to his bedside. Lacing his fingers together, his hands joined and he let his elbows rest on his knees. Ready to listen to whatever nonsense Luffy was about to spill. By his side was the dinner he had been brought resting at his feet.

“First, before the meeting starts you have to eat! As a doctor you have to take care of yourself.”

Luffy, not looking any less serious, pointed sternly at Law. Waiting for him to abide by what he just said. Disbelief filled him up, but he knew there was no way getting out of this stupidity other than following orders. How easy it was for Straw hat to convince him, his hands reached for the wrapped up box, and he placed it right on his thighs. Opening it up was both relieving and a pain, instantly the wonderful smell filled his nose. It gave him a great sense of happiness, but his stomach soon began to roar uncomfortably. With that he realized Luffy was right, he needed to eat. Hidden by the top was a simple meal, but a beautifully inviting one.

Ornate compact rice balls, perfectly shaped, except one that looked like it had been manhandled. It had luffy written all over it, well not the others, those were obviously sculpted by a careful chef. He picked up the worst looking one, taking a cautious bite. To his surprise he downed it embarrassingly fast, It tasted as good as Sanji’s cooking, but the presentation was to his guess Luffy’s attempt at aiding him in this task.

He wanted to enjoy them at a steady pace but he just couldn’t. One after another, they disappeared. After they were done, he glanced back to the boy that gave them to him.

“Luffy… Thank you. I’m sorry I worried you. Now that I am done eating, is this meeting over?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You said this alliance was a mistake.”

“Oh… that.”

Law attempted to get up, like he was caught in something he didn't want to confront, but a hand had grabbed his wrist and forced him closer. He was brought towards Luffy, face to face with the boy. Looking at Luffy like this made his chest burn, like a tiny flame ready to erupt.

The sickness was coming back. It welled and writhed inside his body. It begged for something to quell it’s hunger, but Law had yet to find a cure for whatever this was.

“Torao, why did you say that.” No answer came after the question was asked, just more awkward staring and confusing feelings.   
Law could feel the seams of his body ready to break, he needed something to hold him together.

His body gave way and collapsed under the weight, throwing himself into Luffy’s arms. He didn’t anticipate how warm and inviting this embrace was. Luffy, with no resistance, continued to cradle Law in his arms. The surgeon felt like he was going to melt away, his pain faded into the floor.

“I said it because it seemed right.”

Luffy replied back with confusion lingering in his voice, “You are not making any sense, Torao.”

“That has been a recurring instance, unfortunately.”

Just a little while longer, he accepted the feeling of another warm body against his, it was soothing. He soaked as much heat as he could take before he needed to push Straw hat away. After all, small doses of the boy were enough. Anything more and he would die. This small embrace couldn’t go on any longer, because this would probably be the last time he would allow himself to face him before he would rot away. With this temporary antidote, he could survive a little while longer.

Finally gathering the strength to move, Law separated himself from him and attempted to isolate himself on the other side of the bed. 

“Luffy.” He said, adding his speech impediment to the end of the captain’s name. “You have done a great service to me, but I found myself getting sicker each time I come in contact with you. I feel like I’m getting worse. It is like I can’t be without you, I can’t have this shit getting in my way any longer.”

The younger pirate didn’t react to happy to that statement, unable to comprehend that he was being dismissed. He grabbed Law by the hand and brought his attention back to him. He tightened his grip around Law’s and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Then if i'm the problem I’ll help you get better! But I sure as hell ain’t leaving you alone! We are friends!”

“It's just an alliance.”

“Friends!”

Just as he said that, the boy flung himself onto him. Hugging him tighter than he ever did in his life. Another surge of warmth entered Law’s body, it made his heart panic a bit, but it sure as hell felt less like it was being pricked by needles.   
Soft brushes of hair that smelt of the sea tickled the nape of his neck, and a pointy nose dug into chest. Short nails lightly made themselves noticed on his back.   
Law’s head, which landed softly on a pillow, was stirring like crazy. He looked up to the ceiling which almost looked as if it was spinning.  
He brought up his own heavy hand, and landed it on the back of the man that laid on top of him.  
To stop the world from turning rapidly, he closed his eyes.

A calm hot breath washed over his skin, and to that he blushed. Law embraced him back finally, with all the weight that the Straw hat made him feel before. 

“Law…” A quiet voice had whispered to him, they both held in any sounds for a brief second.

“Law. You are a doctor, please tell me how I can cure you.” 

“You can’t cure loneliness straw hat.” He sighed into the boys fluffy hair, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead.

“I can! You are special to me!” Luffy confidently stated, tightening his hold on Law.

“A lot of people are special to you. I have to share you with them all, a cure for my loneliness would be selfish.”

The rubber boy slowly rose up, at loss for words to say. Nothing coming to his mind that he wanted to articulate. A look of uncommon distress found itself on the usually prideful captain.

He said nothing.

Law’s heart responded to that nothingness with pure grief. 

He was ready to die.

Instead, Luffy brought down his face back into the others, smashing a uncouth kiss onto his lips. Sloppy and unaware, obviously uneducated on the matter. Law, even though he was caught by surprise, was more than happy to teach him. He kissed him back, with all the passion he kept locked away, with all the longing, and all the heartache. 

They pulled away and Law felt more at peace, he didn’t feel like he was rotting away anymore. The earth no longer spinning fast around him, and the sky wasn’t falling down. 

“Luffy, could you stay here with me? Just for tonight?”

He nodded back, and fell onto Law once more. They both retreated under the covers Law had neatly dressed his bed with, and held onto each other for dear life. 

“Law, I won’t let you leave the alliance. I’ll help you no matter what.”

His head began to clear, the pillow underneath his head seemed nowhere near as fluffy as Luffy’s sea swept hair. The ease their bodies had when intertwining was unreal, as if this was the missing puzzle piece Law needed. Luffy, like a drug, would aid him today. Soothe him and level him for this very moment. 

Even if he knew he maybe become sicker as the years piled up, as long as he had Luffy, being sick seemed okay.

**Author's Note:**

> (yeah the title is a vocaloid song lmao)  
> also sorry i wanted to make this longer but i been working on this for a while now


End file.
